


Garden Salad and Murder

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: The Derp Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gang-related past, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: He was done with the gang life. Done.Apparently, though, the gang life wasn't done with him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic (and the title) from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdDLIZ7eDnk&t=1011s (around 15:10

Being in a gang really wasn’t his thing. The second he joined, he was incredibly nervous, and the second he dropped, he was incredibly relieved. Unfortunately, a lot happened in between those two points, specifically, 5 years of making allies, making enemies, killing people, killing people associated with other people, it was a lot.

Still, it was years ago. Three, to be exact. To this day, not a day went by when Anthony didn’t think about some of the stuff he’d done, albeit good or bad.

He would never complain, though. All that stuff he did somehow had gotten him his girlfriend, Amy, and dating her got him into a high-class position.

Chilled knew that one day, the stuff he did in the past would come back to haunt him.

What could he say? He was right.

\-----

“Are you sure this will work? I mean, you’ve been stalking-”

_“Observing.”_

“Whatever. Observing this guy for 5 years, and, when did you say you wanted me to kill him again?”

“Before the end of the month, or else your pay is cut in half.”

“Yeah, about that. You still haven’t told me how much I’m getting paid,” the hitman argued.

The gang member sighed and pulled out the briefcase. He cracked it open, giving the hitman a quick look, then almost immediately shut it.

“Let’s just say each of those bundles contained nothing but hundreds. Would you still be up for the job?”

“Yes. What was his gang name again?”

“Chilled Chaos. Tell him his old friend SeaNanners just wanted to say hello.”

\-----

"Hey, uh, Anthony?" Kristen said casually, while checking her phone.

"What's up?"

“How long has it been since ‘The Punch Bowl Incident’?” she asked, referring to the last dinner party she had, at which…well the name was pretty self-explanatory.

“Not long enough,” Anthony said, shaking his head. “Why?”

"I was thinking of, um…" She bit her lip nervously. "Having a-"

"No. No. No." Anthony interrupted. "We are not having another dinner party after what happened last week."

"It'll be different people," Kristen promised.

Anthony sighed. "You already planned it and contacted people, didn't you?"

"Would you be mad?" she asked hopefully.

"Depends on how many."

"Liiiiiike…30?"

"30?!"

"Oh come on, that's less than last time."

"Only 10 less, and that's because you invited 25 but a bunch of people brought their friends."

"Fine, you wanna invite some of your friends? Oh wait," she said smugly.

"Kris…"

"Can't you at least make friends with some people there?"

"All of your girlfriends are snobs, anyway."

Kristen gasped. "You take that back!"

"Take what back? They are."

"That's it. You are coming, and you are going to socialize with some of my friends or so help me-"

"Okay, okay, fine."

"And no hanging around me like a puppy."

"It was one time."

“Still. I won’t have it.”

Anthony sighed. “Yeah, whatever sweetheart.”

\-----

He hated this. Going to his girlfriend’s stupid dinner parties. He didn’t like half of the food that was served, he didn’t like most of Kristen’s friends, it sucked.

But was he allowed to bail? Never.

So, here he was, in the middle of their “socialization area” as Kristen called it, talking to absolutely no one, and holding a glass of red wine so he wouldn’t look completely unsophisticated. Kristen was, of course having fun talking to some of her girlfriends. A bunch of the guys who were there were talking politely to each other, and Anthony didn’t know if he should just say screw it and head upstairs. Let Kristen be mad at him, what did he care?

“Hey, are you Anthony?” A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Anthony turned around, about to tell the guy to fuck off (in a polite sense), but stopped, when he realized, damn this guy was cute. He had dark curly hair and deep gorgeous brown eyes.

“Yep-yeah, that’s-I’m Anthony.” He mentally cursed himself for stuttering, but faked a smile and held out his hand.

The guy took it politely. “Nice to meet you. I’m Steven. You’re Kristen’s boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah, not that I really want to be though,” he muttered. He then suddenly slapped a hand over his own mouth for realizing what he’d just said. “Oh my gosh, please don’t tell her I said that. She’d murder me.”

Steven laughed. “It’s fine, I won’t. I’ve heard she isn’t exactly ‘all that.’” Anthony smiled, this dude seemed to get him. “I was going to grab some hors d’oeuvres.”

“Go on ahead. That stuff tastes like crap anyway in my opinion.” Steven smiled even bigger and went over to the table.

“Are you socializing with people?” Kristen gasped.

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Maybe. Who is that, anyway?”

Kristen tilted her head. “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s Freyja’s boyfriend. Or Amalie’s. Or Naomi’s. I don’t know. The point is, you’re talking to him. I’m proud of you, hon.”

“Thanks, Kris. Now go hang out with your boring af girlfriends.”

Kristen huffed. “They’re not boring,” she said, turning on her heel and flouncing away.

“Tell that to almost all of the guys here,” he muttered.

\-----

The night wasn’t completely terrible. Anthony continued to talk to Steven, who seemed to not be like the rest of these high-class people, more like an ordinary guy. And he was definitely cute. So Anthony may have been a little nervous around this guy. Whatever.

“I’m surprised you actually like the garden salads,” Steven remarked when it had been brought out and Anthony had helped himself to practically a quarter of it. “You seemed to hate everything about this.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “What can I say? I like my veggies,” he said with a mouth half full of lettuce.

“Oh? Not big on meat?” Steven inquired with a funny look. Anthony almost choked on a cherry tomato when he realized what the latter had meant.

“Funny enough, I am. In both senses,” he remarked with a smirk. It was Steven’s turn to be surprised.

“I take it your girl doesn’t know?”

“Not exactly.”

“That’s a no then.”

“Fair enough.”

Anthony didn’t know why, but there was something about this guy that had him almost…too…perfect. Like, he was the ideal guy for him or something.

 _‘Stupid. That sounds stupid. Leave it alone,’_ he thought. He shivered, trying to relieve himself of the feeling.

Steven looked at him curiously. “You look like you’re chilled,” he commented. Anthony looked up in terror, until Steven said, “I mean, you were shivering. Are you cold or something?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Anthony insisted, beyond embarrassed that he’d freaked out in front of someone who probably didn’t even know about his past.

Steven cocked his head. “You sure?”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Okay.”

\-----

The two conversed for a few more hours, and Anthony swore he was in love. It sounded insane, but it was the first time he’d ever felt like this about anyone. He supposed it may have been his lack of the feeling when he was in a gang (“Never get emotionally attached, that person could be used to bargain with you,” his gang leader had warned.) but still. No one had made him feel like this.

Towards the end of the night, Steven asked Anthony to go on a walk by the pond nearby. Anthony agreed enthusiastically, and even though he usually let his guard down when he left the house, for the first time, he felt safe.

“So, basically, you’re a gold digger?”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “No, I just date her because her wealth can get me good things, like a nice house, and cool cars-”

“Gold digger,” Steven sang.

“Shut up,” Anthony said, giving him a light shove. Steven responded by taking Anthony’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Anthony swore he felt his heart soar.

“What?” Steven said teasingly. “Aren’t we on a date?”

“Oh, are we? I hadn’t noticed.”

“If you want us to be, sure.” Steven pulled him closer, their faces were inches apart. Anthony started leaning in.

“You know something, Chilled?” Their faces were a fraction of an inch away, when Anthony froze and backed away.

“What…What did you just call me?” he asked. Steven was still holding onto Anthony’s hand, but his grip was now less of a comforting one, and more of a menacing one. “Steven let me go-”

In a flash, Steven pulled out a gun and pointed it at Anthony’s heart. He stopped struggling, and held his breath, staring at the cold metal weapon, and Steven’s finger resting calmly on the trigger.

“You know, you’re as gullible as he said,” Steven remarked.

“Wh-who?”

He just grinned even broader. “SeaNanners. He just wanted to say hello.” He placed the gun directly on Anthony’s chest, and pulled the trigger.

“Good-bye, ChilledChaos.”


End file.
